ELITE SPARTAN
by saraphenia300
Summary: The covenant is up to something big. They don't seem to want to find earth anymore. Can this be true is the covenant retreating from what was thought to be their main goal? The UNSC are caught between the possibility of peace and Annihilation because of one boy. "If the entirety of the universe stood against the covenant now ... they would fall" - Jenny Rain.
1. The start

CHAPTER ONE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. I send my thanks to sergeant peace he contributed to this. Also to Kool Killer who contributed to this._

An army of Covenant Warriors had attacked the prospering plant of Tejinti. They destroyed everything in their path, only leaving a small boy in the wake of the chaos. The boy's name was Kain . Kain was only 10 years old and he had gone through so much in his life already. Kain was chosen by the covenant to be used as a test subject. Kain had been captured a while back and brought aboard a covenant phantom. He was now at the mercy of his captors. Kain had been stared at rather continuously by the massive aliens. He had been bound in rather large seat next to the elite who had captured him. Kain averted his gaze from the elite and looked down at the ground. Memories of what had happened came pouring into his brain. He could smell the smoke of charred flesh and feel the heat from the fires that engulfed everything he once knew. The voices of men, women and children could be heard screaming for mercy, god, or anyone that would listen. Their words fell on deaf ears as the elites cut them down in a hail of plasma. Kains' family was vacationing at Tajeita lake, half way around the planet, but they were gone now, just like his elite sitting across from Kain was clad in bronze and silver armor. The big elite looked at him with disgust.

"Is this a pet?" the monstrous beast growled.

"You could say that," A human female's voice replied. She looked at the elite sitting across from the boy. "He's a resource we plan on using,"

"That thing is vermin "The elite growled, "It should have died with the others!"

"You're talking to a member of the research division, what we plan on doing to the boy is none of your concern," another elite cladded in blue and purple armor spoke up for the child. The other elite sneered. "My apologies," The elite that had taunted Kain stood up and walked over to the far side of the phantom.

The woman looked at the passing elite and sighed. It was rare that the covenant kept humans but, she was just too useful to the covenant. She was the brains behind the whole operation after all.

"It's ok kid, what's your name?" the human female asked with sincerity. Before the Child could answer her, two elites sitting next to the boy voiced their own opinions.

"Vermin," the blue and purple elites spoke together, "it doesn't deserve a name,"

"Hush, let the boy speak,"she hissed. She had full protection till the day she died from the prophets. The reason why she was important was because the covenant couldn't get the great Catherine Halsey, she thought bitterly. The elites knew better than to continue to challenge the human female. Since she was under the prophet's protection, they could be killed if she mentioned their disobedience. They growled and walked away from them in disgust. She looked expectantly at the boy. "Well my name is Jenny Rain." Jenny extended her hand to Kain. Kain looked at her suspiciously before shaking her hand. Kain did not tell Jenny his name. Instead he looked at her warily.

Jenny was about to engage Kain in a conversation to try to get him to open up, but she was interrupted. Another elite in gold armor looking rather old walked over.

"A little human?" He said curiously," what do we need this little one for?" The old warrior questioned Jenny.

"If you don't have the clearance, you don't need to know," she snapped.

"My apologies, I was sent here by the prophets," he said nervously, not knowing why Jenny had such an intimidating effect. The older elite paused for a second or two before continuing "The hierarchs said they needed me to...'teach' a new recruit,"

"Well he isn't here," she said shifting her gaze to the boy," you will look somewhere else for your friend," The older elite caught her meaning and walked away.

The rest of the trip back to the main ship was quiet except for the hum of the engines and scuffling of feet. Jenny kept a strong hold of Kain as they exited the ship. She didn't want a blood thirsty, over egger new elite trying to kill the boy.

"Come with me, I will show where you will be staying," she said with a forced smile. The odd pair walked down the corridor of A- section of the ship. "Here we are," Jenny announced as she typed a code of some sort into a keypad on the right of the metal door. Jenny and Kain walked through the thresh hold of the room. As the door shut behind them Kain observed the room he would be staying in. The room was simple; it had blue walls, a small bed, a dresser and a single door leading to the bathroom that consisted of a toilet, sink and shower.

"Well I'll just leave you now, there are cloths in the dresser," Jenny said while getting her eyes scanned by a device that would confirm her ID and open the door.

"My name is Kain, Kain Rudolph," said the young boy speaking for the first time.

"We know," was the only reply he got before darkness engulfed the room. It was almost completely dark except for a small hole in the door which light trickled through.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I don't want to start the operations right now, he needs time to heal physically and mentally; the last time we rushed into it, the subject went insane and we had to put him down!" Jenny screamed at the prophet s figure on the screen.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "I am only saying that these things take time and the subject needs to be strong in all aspects," The prophet who had been silent spoke.

"Take all the time you need but do not delay the starting too long, we expect better than Dr. Halsey's work," that was all the prophet said before the screen went dark. Jenny shook her head and sighed, the prophets were asking for too much in such a small amount of time.

Jenny sent for the gold elite who had come to her before on the ship via a passing grunt. When the elite arrived, she let him in and closed the door quickly.

"I need you to befriend Kain; he needs a friend and since you will be his mentor, you will be spending more time with him than I," The elite grumbled.

"How will I befriend the small child without scaring him," he asked.

"I don't know Gengethsevec? Dress up in a tutu for all I care, just make it work!" Jenny yelled.

Over the course of 3 weeks Gengethsevec and Kain became friends. There were no words from the prophets, but the rumor was that they had ordered all covenant ships to return to their home worlds immediately. Words from covenant informants, spoke of Halsey's death. The deaths of most Spartans and Spartan 2s had also been reported.

"Gengethsevec it is time," Jenny said solemnly looking at the old elite. "Get the boy and bring him to the lab,"

"Do you really think it is time now?" asked the wise elite who had grown fond of Kain.

"It won't be any easier if we wait," Jenny replied. As Gengethsevec went to bring the boy to the lab, Jenny prepared the first layer of strips that was to enclose Kains' body. The chemicals would soak into his skin and begin to change him.

Over the years Jenny had found a way of getting the chemicals into the body without millions of shots that could damage to the tissue and cause pain. She turned her head at the sound of feet approaching "Hello Kain, now I don't want to scare you, ok, these strips are going to enclose your body except your eyes, nose, and throat.

Jenny paused for a second. "Then I am going to put you into a deep sleep till it is over," Kains eyes went wide as he looked to Gengethsevec.

"What is that stuff, what will it do to me?" his voice trembled as he spoke. Jenny looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"This is a combination of chemicals that will strengthen your mind, and body; your bones will not break, you will heal almost immediately, and your senses will be stronger," she explained as she applied the strips.

"Like superman?" Kain questioned imagining himself with a red cape saving everyone.

"Yea kiddo, just like superman," That answer was that last one he received before falling into a deep sleep. "Regulate his vitals and report every hour to me of any changes or no changes at all; if any issues arise I will know of them on my wristband," Jenny issued the order to the AI.

"Yes of course Miss, Rain," said Setnic, the AI.

"Let's leave him be now Gengethsevec, it's up to his body to accept the chemicals," Jenny said, while she walked out of the lab with Gengethsevec in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

3 days later

Jenny rain woke up to the growl of the ship and every day shuffling of feet, but today was different today Kain was to be woken. Jenny rushed to get down to the lab, excited to see the experiments transformation. Gengethsevec had already arrived at the lab and was waiting outside when Jenny got there.

"It is time to wake him "she said as she swiped her ID card to open the lab. "Setnic give me some good news. "Jenny said as she rushed to the bed where Kain lay. "All vitals are good he seems to have taken the compounds very well a week's therapy and his muscles should be back to normal if not better" the AI responded in a mono toned voice .

"I am cutting away the strips and applying oil to the skin to get off any adhesives still on there "she said into the recorder in her hand. After the strips were removed Jenny gave Kain a shot to raise his adrenalin to rouse him from his sleep. Kain's eyes opened but were unfocused for a minute while he adjusted to the light.

"Is the operation over "? Asked Kain." Yes child, the next one won't be for a while but till then you are stuck with me, your good old Uncle Geth" said Gengethsevec trying to lighten the mood. Jenny looked at Kain "you will recover here for a day or so and the Gengethsevec will help you do daily light exercises and make sure you bathe and eat well"." Also Kain this is Setnic , my AI, he will entertain you and monitor your vitals." Jenny said as she cleaned away all the strips.

"So I can ask him anything " Kain asked in a childlike voice .Remembering his friend on earth, Dain, because Dain was 12 so that ment he knew a lot about things. Dain could never tell him how many licks it takes to get to the center of the tootsie pop, some days it was 620 and others 963. Kain was brought back to reality by Jenny's voice "yes anything " Jenny replied suspiciously.

"Well Setnic , how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"Kain asked. "There are too many variables to establish a solid answer because of factors such as the size of your mouth, the amount of saliva, etc." the AI responded sounding confused.

" Oh ok "was all the boy said. Worried Jenny hurried back to Kain from the disposal only to find he was fast asleep. "Time for me to go I have things to work on, you would best come too Gengethsevec" Jenny said leading the way to the door.

Before they parted to go their separate ways Jenny turned to Gengethsevec "so I will see you around Uncle Geth" said Jenny before walking away with a smile on her face .

CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : some information came from .com

Chapter 4

Kain woke up to see the form of Setnic glowing in the darkness. " Oh good you are awake, how are you feeling "asked the AI. " Good, can you turn the lights on " Kain asked barely above a whisper. As the lights went on Kain turned his head to see Jenny and Gengethsevec coming through the door. " Good you are up Gengethsevec is going to take you to exercise and study " said Jenny while she checked his vitals.

" Well you are good to go " she said to Kain. Gengethsevec helped Kain off the bed and held his arm as Kain learned to walk again. They were almost out the door when Jenny yelled to Kain "be back to your room after your lessons ". Gengethsevec looked at the boy wondering how something so small could end up being so powerful.

They walked to a door that was glowing yellow and slid open when Gengethsevec touched it. The inside of the room was massive with all sorts of equipment on one side and a huge screen on the other. In the middle there was a brown table with two chairs. " Where have you been " screeched a voice " I have had all the lessons compiled for over a month ". Gengethsevec chuckled "this here is another AI her name is Benny, she is going to teach you all about the history of the elites, covenant and the UNSC".

" Yes and you better pay attention you never know if this could save your life one day " Kain looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes found a woman glowing blue and standing by the table with one hand on her hip with a very stern look in her eyes. " What are you staring at come sit down and be prepared to take notes for your half way test " said Benny. Kain walked to the table and sat down looking at the screen before him. " Your friend Gengethsevec is not called elite by his own kind and ….. Why aren't you taking notes " the AI's eyes narrowed at Kain."Sorry "Kain mumbled as he wrote down what Benny said.

"Any ways he is what they call a Sangheili from the planet Sanghelios. A while back the Prophets Regret, Truth, and Mercy declared war on a previously unknown species called Humans, the Sangheili followed their lead. Sangheili believe that Humans are weak and are inferior to their own race".

The AI swiped the screen and a picture of a grunt appeared. "These are The Unggoy, they are the lowest-ranking species in the hierarchy, Unggoy are primarily used as laborers, slaves, or, in combat situations, cannon fodder. They are referred to as Grunts by humans, because they are not very smart and are used for the majority of covenant labor. Their home Balaho was devastated by the collapse of the biosphere due to massive global over industrialization."

Benny paused "now we will learn about the UNSC. They serve as the military, exploratory and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. There were human freedom fighters called the Insurrectionists, who wanted independence from the Unified Earth Government.

The UNSCDF, a branch of the UNSC, fought constant battles against the Insurrectionists. In an attempt to help end the long running war against the rebels, the UEG commissioned the ORION Project that created a group of elite super-soldiers to combat the separatists and the insurrections they spawned, these were Spartans. By 2552 A.D., after the fall of the military fortress world Reach, Earth was the last remaining human bastion and nearly all surviving UNSC forces were committed to its defense. "

"Why do I need to know about covenant and humans "asked Kain. "Knowing ones enemy is important" replied Benny. There was a cough at the doorway "Jenny said you need to eat so let's go to your room I think she left something nice there " Gengethsevec said. "I wonder what it is do you think there will be desert " Kain asked his mouth watering at the thought of food. " I don't know we will see "said Gengethsevec as he guided the boy to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

20 years later

Kain waded through the mangled and hear warped ship that he had narrowly escaped looking for Jenny .The bodies were un recognizable he couldn't tell if they were elites or grunts but the smell of burnt flesh singed his his eyes took in his surroundings , he couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of it all. _Sigh_ "never could get used to it " he muttered to himself . Kain herd something move behind he did what he did best and ran .


End file.
